


Caffiene and Note Passing

by CatL1305



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatL1305/pseuds/CatL1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Newt's first day at his new high school in America. The first person he meets is an extremely tired Thomas looking for a caffeine rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffiene and Note Passing

Newt was nervous. His family had just moved and he had to change schools, meaning a load of new people, a load of work to catch up on and the ‘exciting’ prospect of having to make new friends. He hopelessly tugged at his unruly, blonde mop of hair once more, desperately trying to make it look somewhat presentable. He sighed, picked up his bag, slung it over one shoulder and headed out the door.

***

When Newt got to school he headed straight to home room. Everyone he passed in the hallways looked at least half asleep which was understandable for so early on a Monday morning. He headed straight to the back of the room and sat in the corner, waiting for everyone else to arrive. After goodness knows how long the bell rang and a number of sleep-deprived, caffeine-high teenagers spilled into the room and took their seats. No one sat next to him, or which he was thankful until about thirty seconds after everyone else had gotten settled a rather gorgeous guy with dark brown hair walked, actually he was almost crawling, in and slumped into the chair next to him. The mystery boy looked up at Newt with a confused face. He had bags under his eyes, but Newt barely noticed these. The boy’s eyes were possibly the most gorgeous things that he had ever seen. The sunlight coming in through the window reflected off them perfectly. The boy stared for a few more seconds before shaking his head and placing a coffee on his desk. He then pulled a red bull out of his bag and poured it into the coffee. The blonde watched him as he picked up the concoction and lifted it towards his lips. Just as he was going to take a sip he looked me dead in the eye with a straight face and said

“I’m going to die” He then turned back and drank the mixture. After a minute or so he had finished the whole thing. His face contorted and his body shook at the taste. Newt smiled in amusement. He was quite possibly the strangest but cutest person he had ever met. He looked back at the boy and this time he was banging his head lightly on his desk. He chuckled and the brunette looked up at him with bleary eyes.

“Rough night huh?” he smiled slightly as he replied.

“Netflix and homework is a really bad combination” Newt laugh and was about to ask for his name when the bell rang again and they had to go to first lesson.

***

It wasn’t until his third lesson that Newt saw the strange but gorgeous boy again. He looked a lot better this time.

“Oh hey! It’s you again!” He said as he sat next to Newt, again. The blonde chuckled in response.

“Yeah, you look a bit less tired this time, your drink work?”

“Haha yeah, it was either gonna kill me or cure me, thankfully it did the latter. I’m Thomas by the way.” Thomas. Tommy. Newt thought, cute.

“Name’s Newt Tommy, it is alright if I call you Tommy isn’t it?” Thomas chucked and nodded. Newt couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes crinkled as he chuckled. It was adorable.

“So Newt, where are you from, I don’t remember seeing you around here before.”

“I’m actually from London, my dad got a job here and we had to move” replied the blonde. Thomas smiled and nodded.

“That would explain the cute accent” Newt’s eyes widened in surprise and the other boy laughed a good solid laugh, throwing his head back exposing his neck which was peppered with tiny moles, standing out against his light skin. For just a moment Newt wanted to lean forwards and kiss Thomas’ neck, but that would be completely inappropriate and weird so he stopped himself. When the boy had finally finished laughing, he looked back at Newt with mirthful eyes.

“Awe don’t look so surprised Newtie you’re adorable.” Newt scoffed, could this brunette god with cognac eyes possibly be flirting with him?

“Don’t call me Newtie.” Thomas nodded at the blonde’s request with a serious expression but soon broke out into a smile again. He was about to reply when the teacher walked in and called for silence.

***

About half way through the lesson Newt felt something hit his head. He looked down at his desk and saw a scrunched up piece of paper. He looked over to Thomas who was looking between him and the paper expectantly. Newt sighed and opened the paper.

_Hey, cutie_

The blonde almost burst out laughing but managed to cover it with a cough. He looked at Thomas, exasperated before continuing to read the note.

_Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?_

_Tommy._

Newt thought for a few seconds. On one hand, Thomas seemed like a popular guy and he would probably feel really awkward, on the other hand he had no other options. He ripped a bit of paper from his notebook and scrawled out a reply.

_Hey idiot,_

_Yeah that would be great thanks. Don’t do that again by the way I almost died!_

He thought for a few seconds again before signing it

_Cutie_

This time it was Thomas’ turn to laugh when he received the note, at what part Newt couldn’t be sure but at least he had his revenge. He tried to refocus his attention on his work until he, once again, was interrupted by a flying note.

_Hey Cutie,_

_Okay cool, don’t worry I’m sure they’ll like you, they’re all pretty chill and I don’t think so, I like it._

_Idiot._

To be honest Newt wasn’t surprised so he just shook his head in amusement. Maybe this guy was flirting.

***

At lunch the pair got their food and Thomas guided Newt towards a table with six other people on it. Newt recognised a few faces from his other classes but he didn’t know any of their names. The first person to look up was a girl with black hair. Her face turned mischievous when she saw Newt. Oh no was his only thought.

“Who’s this greenie Tom?” suddenly everyone on their table looked up apart from a heavily built Asian guy sitting next to the girl. He was looking at his phone, which was sending out the familiar sounds of Flappy Bird, with deep concentration. “Minho!” exclaimed the girl. Minho looked up at her, around his friends and then his eyes settled on Newt, at which his confused face changed to match the one of the girl.

“Guys this is Newt. Newt, this is my sister Teresa,”- the girl. “Her boyfriend and my best friend, which is as weird for me as it sounds, Minho. Then there’s Alby and his girlfriend Brenda, Winston and last but not least Ben.” They all smiled and waved when Thomas introduced them. “Come on let’s eat” Thomas sat down and the blonde followed his lead. Minho was the first to speak.

“So, Newt, where are you from?” He swallowed before he replied.

“London.” Both the girls whipped their heads round at this and exclaimed at exactly the same time.

“OMG! His accent!”

“That was bloody creepy!” He said in reply.

“Awe Tom can we keep him? He’s adorable” sighed Teresa. Newt felt incredibly awkward. Thomas just smiled and slung an arm around Newt’s shoulder. The blonde almost died with happiness, this gorgeous brunette had to be flirting, right?

“Definitely! And he is, isn’t he” that’s it, he’s definitely flirting. Newt couldn’t help but smile, he almost felt like a part of their group already.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any gayer! It’s disgusting; honestly people are trying to eat.” Everyone’s eyes widened in shock, but their shock soon turned to hate when they saw the boy with an ugly, mocking sneer on his face. Thomas didn’t turn to look at him; instead Newt noticed that he stayed facing forwards, tears burning his eyes. He removed his arm from the blonde’s shoulder and walked away. Newt had honestly never felt angrier, not just because this loser was being horrible to Tommy, but he was also being a homophobic pratt. He stood up and turned to the boy.

“What’s your problem eyebrows?! Unlike being a complete twat, there’s nothing wrong with being gay, so why don’t you get you and your homophobic arse back to your seat, people like you make me bloody sick.” There was a chorus of ‘burn’s and ‘ohh’s from behind him but Newt ignored them, he simply shoved past the taller boy and went in search of Thomas. He found the brunette just outside; slumped against the wall, head in his hands. Tremors shook his body as he sobbed. It broke Newt’s heart to see the boy like this. He had known him less than a day yet he felt as though they were goof friends already, and he definitely couldn’t deny his attraction to Thomas. He sat down next to the crying boy and rubbed his back until he was just about able to speak.

“Hey Tommy, it’s okay, you’re okay, whoever that was he’s a complete jerk. There’s nothing wrong with who you are, you’re amazing, anyone who can’t see that must be mad.” The boy had stopped crying and was now looking directly at Newt, eyes filled with hope

. “Y-you really think so?” his stammer just made him seem so much more adorable to the blonde, of course this made him want to hug him so tight he wouldn’t be able to breathe. He couldn’t do this so he settled for wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Of course, anyway who was that dick?” Thomas sighed at the question.

“That’s Gally. For years he was my best friend, since Kindergarten actually. That was until last year when I told him I was gay. He instantly shut me out. I still had Teresa so I wasn’t completely alone. I was just about okay again when he started picking on me, taunting me and soon bullying me. It was such a huge thing for me, telling him and he told so many people. A month later half the school knew. I was severely depressed; soon it wasn’t just him bullying me. In the end it got too much. That’s when Minho came in. I was just about to pitch myself off a bridge when I felt someone yank me backwards. Minho. He supported me and slowly I returned to normal. I didn’t go to school for a while obviously but when I did I pretended like nothing had happened, people began to forget the weak and miserable me; they just remember the confident, sporty Thomas with lots of friends. The others joined our little group about three months ago and Minho and Teresa got together last month. It’s been a while since Gally’s said anything; I think he’s scared of Minho to be honest. I know he’s scared of Teresa. Hell, I’m scared of Teresa. Anyway, I’m fine, come on let’s head back in.” Newt stared in shock at Thomas, he couldn’t believe that anyone could go through that much and still be so extraordinary. He nodded, still not speaking and stood up. The blonde held his hand out for the other boy and pulled him up.

“Tommy, I-I don’t know what to say-” Thomas grabbed his hands, cutting him off.

“Then don’t, thank you for listening, just be there when I need you, okay? I don’t want any more friends that ditch me whenever something that they don’t like happens, so if you’re gonna do that to me then you can leave now. I already consider you a friend, so long as you want to be, and I don’t want to get any closer and then have you running.”

“Of course I want to be your friend, I would never leave, and I’m not going anywhere.” The two looked each other in the eye. In Thomas’ eyes Newt could see a silent thank you. Thomas was still holding his hands. The Brit opened his mouth to speak but was soon cut off by Thomas’ lips on his own. The kiss was apprehensive and soft, almost as if the Brunette was scared. Of course he’s scared you idiot! You’re just standing there! Kiss him back so he knows he’s not doing something wrong. Newt listened to his conscience and started to kiss back. It became firmer, but still soft at the same time. When they pulled away they just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

“Woah” breathed Thomas. “I’m sorry, I don’t really know why I did that, well you are insanely hot and really nice but still. You’re not mad are you?”

“Woah’s right. No I’m not mad, I kissed back after all.” Both boys stood awkwardly for a few seconds until Thomas spoke up.

“So, Newt, I know we’ve only known each other for a day, but I think we both know how we feel, so would you maybe possibly… God why is this so hard? I guess what I-”

“Yes, Tommy, I would be honoured to go out with you.” The brunette smiled triumphantly and kissed Newt once more.

“Good that, after you Cutie” Thomas chuckled and winked as he spoke. Could it really be only this morning that they had been passing notes?

“Why thank you idiot.”

“Hey Cutie! I’m seriously offended.” The brunette put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“Hey Idiot! Get over it!” Newt laughed and ran into the cafeteria, Thomas in hot pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first one shot I've done and I've never done anything like this before. Please comment what you think, I'm thinking about making this the first in a series but I'm not sure. Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed xxx


End file.
